Blinded by Darkness
by Ice Queen Shiro
Summary: The El Gang went to clear a dungeon, but was trapped, until Chung, the Shooting Guardian decided to cover them for an exit. Months after he was gone, everyone gave up on finding him except for one. There are shippings, so don't worry. But I won't tell it since it is a spoiler. Story will be updated whenever I have time or I feel like doing so!
1. Chapter 1

Classes are:  
Raven: Blade Master  
Rena: Grand Archer  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Eve: Code: Electra  
Chung: Shooting Guardian

* * *

"I'll be come back for you.. I promise.."

Chung said as he bombarded the demons trying to make a room for everyone to escape...

* * *

The El Gang woke up as usual, Aisha and Elsword arguing about silly things, Rena getting mad,

and Eve and Raven being silent.

But..  
There was something missing..  
It was the blonde boy who always tried to calm everyone down to have peace every time.

It's been a month since they escaped the dungeon. They have searched around the dungeon for days and haven't found him.  
There was only one thing that they saw. It was Chung's destroyer.. It was pretty worn-out but was repaired by the help of  
Eve. Everyone was giving up already in finding him. They thought he was either dead or been controlled by the demons.

Eve was the only one who didn't think about that. She knew Chung. Chung is a kind of person who would do anything to save  
his friends. She didn't think that Chung was dead nor controlled.. Every night she would call out on a Nasod disguised as her  
to hide herself from going out.

She did this for days and decided to rest. Not thinking about giving up.

* * *

Chung looked back as he saw rocks falling down at the exit. Blocking his path.

He tried to unleash a cannon attack but was hopeless when one of the demons pushed him back, dropping his Destroyer.  
He went to fall back while shooting them with his Silver Shooter but was also hopeless when there was no exit.

His only option was to kill himself..

He loaded his Silver Shooter as he pointed it to his head and closed his eyes.  
A voice suddenly went to his head..

"Chung!"

Chung opened his eyes as he saw demons staggering around him while he sat there.  
He remembered for whom he was doing this for..

For his friends.. He wanted to get his father back.. He could never do it alone but his friends were always there for him.  
They acknowledged him as one of them and treated each other as a family, that's the reason why he was doing that.

A crack on the floor suddenly opened as he fell inside..

As he woke up, he saw complete darkness, nothing but a trail of light was seen.  
It felt completely comfortable, he didn't feel any regrets nor sadness in that place.

He thought to himself, "Am I dead?".  
Trying to remember what happened, Chung struggled to see, or hear anything. He saw nothing.  
He sat there for a while, then he heard a voice..

* * *

Everyone was eating their breakfast but Eve. She was staring as endless thoughts filled her mind.

After everyone finished eating, Rena knocked on Eve's door, there was no response.

"Eve? Can I come in?" said Rena curiously.  
Rena decided to open the door and it wasn't locked, what was inside was Eve. Sleeping.

"Sleeping in the morning?"  
Rena said as she tried to wake Eve up.  
After a while, there was no response.

"Guys, this is serious! Eve isn't waking up!" Rena shouted, calling everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" asked Aisha.  
I was trying to wake up Eve but she isn't waking up or anything.

"Maybe her batteries went out." Elsword jokingly said.  
"Now is not the time for jokes, idiot!" Aisha said as she slapped Elsword, tripping him down.

One of the Ponggos came and checked Eve.  
"This isn't a Eve."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted except Raven, who doesn't really seem to care.  
"This is a Nasod with a simple code, it's made to disguise pong." the Ponggo replied.  
"Then you mean Eve is somewhere else but not here?" Rena quickly asked.  
"Yes that maybe correct."

"Maybe?"

* * *

Chung looked up trying to see some light, to his surprise, he saw a small beam of light on a small hole.

After a while, it suddenly closed, as if it was blocked by something.

The blonde boy sighed as he looked back down. Wondering what would everyone be doing now, he had lost track of time.  
Only the Freiturner was supplying him energy and nutrients to keep him alive.

He looked up once again and saw the light, this time it was became brighter.  
"Will you become one of us?" A voice was heard.  
"Elsword? Raven? Rena? Who are you?"  
"It is not necessary to answer your questions for now. I need your answer."  
"Become what?"  
"An Assassin."

Chung did not give an answer. But all he remembered is he suddenly blacked out.

* * *

As Eve was killing the demons in the dungeon, a bright light came to her vision.  
It was long enough to send back demons running away.

Eve came to the exit where he saw Chung's Destroyer. She kept it with her.  
As she was looking for evidences, she saw a hole in the floor which was very deep, it was big enough to be a swimming pool.  
She used a light to see what was down there, she saw nothing but plain rocks.

She decided to go home.. Until..  
When she came outside, she saw the El Gang was waiting for her there.  
Eve simply said "Apologies, I didn't tell you where I was going." and simply walked back without turning back.

When she was home, she immediately went to her room and sat on her bed. She heard a knock.  
When she opened it, it was the El Gang, but except for Raven.

"Eve, why did you go out alone?" Rena asked.  
"I was... Searching for clues on where Chung went. I found nothing" Eve replied.  
"But you could have asked us to come with you!"  
"No, you all said you gave up for Chung, which is why I left a Nasod in disguise of me and went off to find him."  
"That's true but.. You should have at least let us come with you! What if you also got lost like him?"  
"We are not complete without him. We are a family." Eve replied as she closed the door on them.

"What is wrong with her? It's been already months since Chung was gone!" Elsword said.  
"But she is right, we aren't complete without him." Aisha replied in a serious face.  
"Oh, so he's important for you? Go do what you want then!" Elsword said as he ran to his room.  
"Looks like you made him jealous, Aisha." Rena said in a sweet tone.  
Aisha began to blush and ran to her room.

* * *

Chung woke up in a cave, it was dark, but not dark enough for his sharp eyes to see figures.  
He saw a silhouette of a man, it was seemingly tall.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." said the man.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Chung asked.  
"I am Ciel. And this is Lu. You are in our place, which is completely safe from monsters."  
"Name's Lu. We took you here because you fainted."  
"I-I need to go home! My friends are probably waiting for me!" Chung rapidly responded.  
"You're not going home till you help us." Lu replied.  
"Help you with what?"

"To get something we two cannot do alone."

* * *

Thanks for reading! This will be updated on a regular basis when I have time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Help you with?" Chung asked.

"You see, the power of El's weakening as you know, and we need the power of El to stay alive, we are two in one." Ciel replied.

"What do you mean in 'two in one'?" Chung curiously asked.

"You'll see. Now, will you help us?"

"Yes, just as long I can return home after."

"Where is my weapon?" Chung said as he was looking around.

"Well, we found this gun of yours, is this it?" Lu said as she was handing it to Chung.

"It is but.. My Destroyer.."

"Destroyer? What's that? New Pokemon?" Ciel jokingly said.

"I guess I'll go without it then."

The three of them went into a dungeon where it is rumored to have amounts of El Energy. They started their hunt there.

Chung had trouble using nothing but his Silver Shooter, he watched Lu and Ciel fight their way easily with their weapons.

Ciel was using two 'Gunblades'. And Lu was using some sort of magical gloves.

Although Chung noticed something..

**They never attack at the same time.**

Chung, having noticed that, remained quiet instead.

As Chung was searching for clues in the dungeon, he saw a familiar figure with two round like shape with it.

* * *

Days have passed without Eve searching for Chung. It's almost as she also wanted to give up.

Not until she saw clues on Chung's Destroyer. There was particles which came from the demons that ran away when the light shined back in the

dungeon.

She carefully analyzed it in her lab which traced back to the demon's origin.

Eve went out at night, but this time, she left a note instead.

When everyone woke up, Rena called everyone to read the note that Eve left.

"Everyone, I will be leaving for the mean time. I won't tell you where I go, and I don't want anyone of you following me. I will come back.  
-Eve"

Everyone wondered why would she go out alone.

"Maybe it's about Chung?" Aisha wondered.

"Probably not. She probably went to get some data from Nasod corpses." Elsword replied quickly.

"Let's talk about that later, lovebirds. Time for breakfast!"

After hours of travelling, Eve finally reached the dungeon where the demons came from.

She decided to explore inside while keeping distance to the exit.

After a while, she found a bullet hole which took her attention. After a little investigation, she found that it was similar to Chung's Silver Shooter's bullets.

As Eve was investigating a little more, she heard gunshots.

She came to look and saw a familiar figure..

* * *

Chung came to see on what was that and saw Eve. He was surprised that he suddenly hugged her.

"Oops, sorry, I was just surprised." Chung said in a sorry way.

"Don't mind. Now it's time to go back." Eve said.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when Lu and Ciel went to push back Eve and attacked her.

Chung suddenly shot Ciel's weapon and Ciel dropped it.

"Don't attack her! She's a friend of mine." Chung pleaded as he aimed carefully for Ciel's other gunblade.

"But Nasods are enemy! They should be destroyed. Every one of them!" Lu said.

"Her name is Eve. She's a different Nasod. I.. Um.."

"That's enough. I'll be taking Chung back." Eve said.

"No, he's not leaving because he made a deal with us."

"A deal?"

"A deal to help us find El energy."

"Then I will be helping too."

* * *

Sorry guys, this chapter was pretty short, I had to do some all nighters today. But even though there are very few who reads this.

I hope you are enjoying it! :3


	3. Chapter 3

The remaining El Gang searched everywhere for Eve but found nothing. There where no traces of her.

They asked everyone they knew but nobody knew where she went.

Rena thought that she might have gone looking for Chung again.

"Maybe she's looking for Chung again?" Rena suggested.

"If she's looking for Chung again, why didn't she ask anyone of us to come?" Aisha asked.

"She probably doesn't want anyone of us to come because we gave up already." Raven finally spoke.

"It's been already months since Chung was gone, why hasn't she gave up?" said Elsword.

"There must have been a reason why she's looking for Chung. Maybe Chung is important to her?" Rena suggested.

"Chung was important to everyone of us. Even now he is. But we tried everything we could do and still couldn't find him." said Elsword.

* * *

Lu, Ciel, Chung and Eve continued to search for clues of El energy.

They found some but it wasn't sufficient enough for Lu and Ciel.

"This is the El energy that we're exactly looking for. But this is not enough. Eve, can you analyze them and search for the same ones?" asked Lu.

"I can. But I don't think it will show every El energy in the dungeon." said Eve.

"That's enough, it's better than having nothing." Lu replied.

"Let me analyze the El energy." said Eve as she poured some of the El energy into a container-like analyzer.

"Done. There are some at the end of the cave. Left side. But there are a lot of demons in there. Be careful"

"Thank you, Eve."

"Ciel! Chung! We found another place to search! Come over here!" Lu shouted, calling on the two.

The two hurriedly ran to Lu.

"Where are they?" Ciel asked as he breathed heavily.

"At the end of the cave, left side. Eve told me so." Lu replied.

"I don't trust Nasods." Ciel replied with cold eyes.

"Her name is Eve." Chung replied.

"Well I don't care. A Nasod is a Nasod." Ciel angrily replied.

"Okay, okay. Let's stop this before anything gets worse, right, Ciel?" Lu said while blocking the two, and staring at Ciel in a scary matter.

"R-right..." Ciel replied like an obedient puppy.

After a while of walking and killing monsters, they finally have arrived to their location.

"So, this is where the El energy is located right?" Chung asked.

"Yes as far as Eve told me." Lu replied.

"After this can I finally go home with Eve?"

"It depends on the El energy we get. If we get sufficient El energy then you and your Nasod girlfriend can finally go home. Ciel replied while Lu was silent.

"E-Eh?" Chung replied while lightly blushing.

"Okay! Time to get the El energy~" Lu interrupted while suddenly being energetic.

"Look at all those El energy!" Lu exclaimed.

"This is a lot of El energy that Eve found. Is this enough?" asked Chung.

"Yes. This is enough. Now all we have to do is cl-"

Suddenly, rocks fell down, blocking their exit.

"Wh-what?" Lu asked.

"According to my systems, there is a severely cold object coming down from below, and a severely hot object coming down above us." said Eve.

"Then we need to go! Chung, try to shoot the side of those rocks while I try to destroy it. Quick!" Ciel commanded.

Chung got out his Silver Shooter, and shot the sides of the rock. Ciel then destroyed the rock immediately.

"Quick! We have to get out of here!" Lu exclaimed.

Everyone ran outside as they saw the cave crumbling down to pieces.

"What happened?" Chung asked.

"There seemed to be a temperature breakout from below and above. I don't know where the heat and cold came from." said Eve.

"Are we still able to get back the El energy?" Lu asked.

"I don't know. The place seemed crumbled already. We can if we remove those rocks. There's too much of them." Eve replied.

"Alright, we will take a break for a while. That source of El energy was enough already. This El energy that we found should keep us alive for a while." Lu said.

"Eve, can you take us to that house over that hill?" Lu asked.

"Yes, come sit on the drones the two of you." said Eve as she formed two of her drones to two seats with a booster.

"How about me?" Chung asked.

"You will hang on to me." Eve replied.

"Eh?"

Chung wrapped his arms around Eve's waist as Eve asked everyone if they were ready.

"Hold on tightly or you might fall." said Eve.

"O-okay."

Eve then stepped on two of her drones which carried Lu and Ciel in a somewhat seat. She then commanded her drones to boost her to the hill.

Her drones suddenly boosted which made Chung held tighter to Eve.

"Uh, are you sure this is even safe?" asked Chung.

"It is safe if you hold on tightly." replied Eve.

"O-okay." said Chung as he held on even tighter while lightly blushing.

They soon arrived to their location which was the house where Lu and Ciel lived in.

Lu prepared a hot cup of tea for their visitors as Ciel went to his room with his gunblades.

"Thank you, Lu." Chung gratefully thanked.

"No problem! You and Eve helped anyway." Lu cheerfully replied.

"Lu, can I ask why do you need the El energy?" Chung asked.

"Well, you see, we formed a contract to be together."

"Together? You mean as couples?" Chung asked.

"N-no! I-I wouldn't do that!" Lu replied while blushing, redder than a tomato.

"Um, then what do you mean?"

"Our bodies formed together to live, we were slain to near-death by our teammates which were controlled during a mission, we need the El energy to continue

living. Or else.."

"Or else what?" Chung asked.

"Well, I couldn't answer that for now, maybe you'll know about it soon, oh! And both of you will be sleeping in my room tonight while I sleep with Ciel~"

"Thank you." Chung gratefully replied.

* * *

The two went to the rooms that Lu prepared, it was a while with the awkward silence between the two.

Chung then decided to talk.

"Eve?" Chung asked.

"What is it?" Eve replied.

"Why are you only the one who is here?" Chung asked.

"You see, it's been over two months since you were gone. Most of them gave up except for me." Eve replied.

"Why did you not give up then?" Chung asked.

Eve then covered her self in blankets while laying down on the bed they share.

"I-I don't know.." Eve said in a blushing tone.

* * *

The El Gang went to the cave where Chung was gone, it was a wreck. There were no demons around but the whole place seemed destroyed everywhere.

"Is this really the cave where we went?" asked Elsword.

"It may not look like it but this is it! There's nothing a smart mage like me can do!" Aisha replied.

"Smart? Psh. I'm even smarter than you!" replied Elsword in a serious-sounding tone.

"Y-You?! Smarter than me? What a funny joke Elsword!"

"Why you!"

"You want a war?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Elsword replied as he readies his sword.

"So be it~" replied Aisha.

As Elsword was running up to Aisha, he suddenly tripped and fell down on Aisha.

Aisha blushed as Elsword fell to her chest.

"W-What are you doing!? Idiot!" replied Aisha as she got out from Elsword.

"I-I tripped! I swear it wasn't intentional!" Elsword replied as he was blushing.

"There's time for that later at your room, lovebirds~" Rena said while smiling.

* * *

Thanks for reading the third chapter guys! This one was longer than the previous one.

I decided to put some little romance among the characters. So now you probably know which pair am I shipping~

Please review since this is my first fan fiction! :D


	4. Chapter 4

As Chung woke up, opening his eyes, he was greeted with two oranges eyes staring at him.

It was Eve.

"Eve? What is it?" said Chung as he scratched his eyes.

"Chung. I am hungry." said Eve with an emotionless face.

"_N-Nasods can get hungry too? W-What do they eat? Cup of oil? El Fragment?" said Chung in his mind._

_"Uh, what do you want to eat then?" said Chung, carefully choosing his words._

"Anything will do."

"H-how about a cup of oil? Or an El Fragment? Some screws?"

Chung then received a red mark on the face from Eve early in the morning.

"_Food. I am not an animal to eat screws."_

"So, um. Nasods do not 'usually' eat those kind of things?"

"Only stupid ones like ones in Altera Region eats those. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"U-uh no! I'll get you something to eat. Wait for me here."

As Chung left with a red mark on his face, Lu was in the kitchen, cooking Grilled Meat from Glitter's Food Supply and spices.

"_Good morning! Chung was it?"_

"Good morning.. Where's Ciel?"

"Ciel left outside to train and get some supplies for our next dungeon. Why?"

"I wanted to ask him on how he aims with his guns so accurately..."

Lu then noticed the red mark on Chung's face and asked:

"_You two had fun last night didn't you? Hee-hee."_

"F-Fun?"

"What's that mark on your cheek then?"

"It's from Eve.."

"Ha! I knew it! Young couples these days.."

"H-Huh? But Eve sl-"

"Time for breakfast! Kekekeke.." interrupted Lu as she prepared the food on the table.

"Okay.. Thanks I guess."

"Chung, can you call Ciel outside? He's below the hill inside the forest. Tell him it's time for breakfast." asked Lu.

"I will. Thank you in advance for the break fast!"

"No worries. You will help us anyway, won't you?"

Chung nodded as he left the door and started to walk down the hill.

"_Eve! Time to eat!" called Lu._

Eve then barged outside and immediately sat on the table.

"_You must be hungry! Did something tiring last night? Hmm?" asked Lu with a suspicious smiling face._

"Not really. But I haven't slept well because of Chung."

Lu then squealed like a teenage girl in a concert.

"_I knew it! You two are couples aren't you?"  
_  
"_Chung was snoring too loud last night. But..."_

"But..?"

"I think I like him."

* * *

It was a matter of time till Chung reached the forest. He found Ciel training with a training dummy.

"_Ciel? Lu called us to eat. She told me to call you down since it's breakfast._"

"_I'm coming." _Ciel said with a neutral toned voice.

As they were walking down the forest, Chung asked some questions..

"_How did you get up and down from here? It's too far!"_

"Haven't you seen that rope?"

"Eh?"

Chung realized there was a rope with a small plank used for transporting attached to the house.

"_I-I haven't noticed that. I'm sorry. Also.. Can you teach me how do you aim so accurately with your 'guns'?"_

"_It depends on how fast your bullets are. And the range of your bullets. If it's not fast enough then you have to predict."_

"C-Can you train me how? This is my only weapon that I have!"

"I'll train you.. And I'll help you make another one of that."

"Thank you.. Also.. A random question.. Do you like Lu?"

Ciel stopped walking.

"_U-uh nevermind that! Sorry if I blurted it out randomly!_"

"_No... I do like Lu... But I don't think there's a chance. My personality is too cold while hers is too.. Happy?_"

"_I see.. There is a chance! I will try to help you to get closer to her!"_

"_Thank you, Chung._"

"_N-no problem._"

Chung and Ciel finally reached the plank as they stepped on, they pulled the rope together and eventually reached the their house.

* * *

"_Welcome Ciel!" as Lu smiled, greeting Ciel as if it was his birthday._

"W..." said Eve.

"Huh? Eve? Is there something wrong?" Chung asked curiously.

"W-welcome back! ..Chung.." said Eve while blushing.

"Uh.. Thanks.. Are you okay though?" Chung asked again.

"Y-Yes I am! I-I'm just hungry..." said Eve.

"Oh yes! I think we should all eat now since you two are here!" said Lu.

The four of them happily ate their meal together.

* * *

As the El Gang were hunting dungeons, also finding clues for Eve and Chung, they met a certain black-haired girl unconscious.

"_Elsword! Rena! Raven! I found someone here! And she really needs help!" _Aisha called.

The four carried the black-haired girl together to their house, she was placed in Eve's room.

The girl suddenly woke up and shouted..

"_Aren! Brother!"_

"Miss, I think you need to calm down for a while, we saw you lying in a temple and decided to bring you here, what's your name?"

said Aisha as she poured somewater on the girl's wounds.

"_A-Ara. Ara Haan."_

"Miss Ara, can I ask why were you there?"

"I was looking for my brother, Aren. He was possessed by demons back then, and I needed a certain El energy that I was told it would make him come back."

"Oh! We're also looking for El energy. Uh.. Would you like to join us in our search?"

"Yes... Thank you... Um.. What's your name again?"

"Aisha."

"O-oh sorry! I forgot! I'm too dumb.. T-thank you Aisha!"

said Ara as she smiled.

"_I only said my name once to you. But no worries Ara!"  
_  
Elsword was watching the two as he grinned. It was a while till Aisha finally noticed him standing at the door.

"_E-Elsword? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be training right now?!"_

"I was already finished. In fact watching you was better anyways.." said Elsword. The final words were quiet but not quiet enough for Aisha to hear it.

"H-huh?!"

"U-uh I mean it's nice to meet you.. Ahaan? Aran? Ah! Aran! Nice to meet you.. I'm Elsword.."

"Nice meeting you, Elsword.. And it's Ara.."

"Oh! Sorry! My bad. Hehe..."

* * *

Rena was preparing meal as Raven was sitting on the table. Like a deep thought entered his mind for a long time..

"_Raven? Are you alright?"_

No reply was given but a cold look from Raven.

"_Um.. Here's some food! I prepared it for you first!" _said Rena as she gave Raven some cooked meat with vegetables on the continued on making the food for the others... She mixed some soup with the meat and placed them all on plates..

"_Thank you, Rena." as Raven smiled a little while continued eating his meal._

"Huh? Oh! You're welcome!"

said Rena with a genuine smile.

_"Raven... Do you think we'll ever find Chung and Eve?"_

"I don't know... But I'm fine as long as you're here... You remind me of Seris.."

_"Seris? Who's that?" _said Rena with an unnoticeable blush.

"_Someone who was important to me."_

* * *

Chung, Eve, Lu and Ciel came back from a dungeon run it was already night time.

"_Haaaa... We only found a little El Energy.. All we found were useless equipments!" _said Lu in disappointment.

Ciel looked at Chung, as Chung nodded, Ciel finally spoke.

"_We could probably use those equipments to renovate our house, Lu, also to make more weapons."_ said Ciel in a happier tone.__

_"Good thinking Ciel! You're a good thinking and a reliable person to me!" said Lu._

_"Well then! It's already night time, we should sleep now. Good night! Everyone!" said Lu while yawning._

_"Goodnight!"_

Ciel gave Chung a slight smile before both of them entered their respective rooms. 

* * *

"_Ciel.. What do you think of those two?" _asked Lu.

"_I think.. Chung is a pretty good person. He helps everyone he could.. But for that Nasod.. I don't really know."_

_"Hmm.. I think Chung is also a kind person.. But Eve is actually quite 'human'. She does have emotions. Tee-hee..."_

_"Emotions?"_

_"Emotions that I shouldn't speak about to anyone.__ Kekekeke.." _said Lu.

_"Lu.. I have something to tell you.. I.."_

Ciel looked at Lu who was already sleeping at his side. Ciel decided to have a peaceful slumber. 

* * *

It was the awkward silence again. This is the second night and it felt weird again.. For Chung anyways.

"_Chung..?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"C-can.. You bring me food and feed me tomorrow?"_

_"Uh.. Yes.. Why?"_

_"I feel sick." _said Eve as she started to act like she was sick.

_"I'll will! And I need to get you some medicine! But where?"_

"_I don't need.. I'm a Nasod.. I only need heat.. Chung.. Can you sleep beside me?"_

_"Y-Yes... I will.."  
_  
Chung then sat down beside Eve as Eve started to cling over him. Chung decided to sleep beside her for the whole night. 

* * *

Hmm... I think there's too much romance in this chapter don't you think? I wanted to enjoy the shippings more!

I think I should add the adventures and stuff already on the next chapter.. Well then..

To those few who are reading this fan fiction, like always. Thank you!

New chapter to be released tomorrow or within 24 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning, Chung woke up and prepared Grilled Fish and some berry juice for him and Eve, he then brought it to 'their' room and woke up Eve, who was happily sleeping. It took time until Eve finally woke up.

As Eve was still half-asleep, Chung suddenly fed Eve with a small piece of fish in her mouth.

"_Good Morning Eve!_" said Chung while smiling.

Eve grabbed the spoon, took a spoon of the meal and shoved it in Chung's mouth.

"You better eat too. Or else you'll starve." said Eve as she took another bite from the fish.

"Okay.. But after this I need to go."

"Go where? I... I still feel sick..."

"I need to train with Ciel.. He's good at his guns.. And.. This is only I have. My Destroyer is not with me anymore.."

"Oh... Chung's Destroyer.. I left it at home.. I guess I'll give it to him as a gift when we come back home.." said Eve in her mind.

As the two finished eating 'their' meal and drank the berry juice, Chung set off to train with Ciel, while Eve met with Lu and talked about girly stuff.

"Hi Eve! Slept well last night?" asked Lu while smiling.

_"__Yes. I thank you with my heart Lu."_

"Hmmm.. Why is that?"

"It worked... The tip you gave me worked.. By... Pretending to be sick.."

"Ooooohhh.. Of course it'll work! I know a lot of stuff about men!"

"So.. You have tried it with Ciel?"

"W-Wha? Of course not! C-Ciel is only my helper and he promised me that he will help me until I accomplish what I want! Of course I didn't tell him what it was!"

"It was a joke. Why are you overreacting?"

"Y-You... You got me this time Eve.." replied Lu while sighing in relief.

"_Lu... Do you know what could I do to get Chung's attention?"_ asked Eve.

"_You could always try to... give him a gift I guess? Or..."_

"Or..?_"_

"_Just kiss him if you can't take it anymore. Kekekeke..__" _replied Lu with a suspicious smile.

"_W-Wha? I-I'll just give him a gift.. I don't know... Food? What do men like?__"_

"_How about a weapon? He only has his gun. So you might be able to help by giving him one.. He'll thank you for an eternity I guess.."_

* * *

Chung met with Ciel, who was leaning on a tree with his gunblades on his sides.

Chung found a two target dummies and brought his Silver Shooter out.

"_So, you're here.. First. I need you to show me how to you shoot. Shoot those targets fast and accurately as you can."_

Chung aimed his Silver Shooter with two hands and aimed for the head of the dummy, he then fired it 2 times which one landed on the body and one missed.

"Not good enough. Your position of your legs are lacking. You have to open them wide. Don't stand like a soldier."

_"L-Like this?"_

"No. You have to position them so you can control the recoil. Your hands too. You need to shoot only with one hand."

"Why?"

"An Assassin doesn't use two hands.. Remember in that dungeon? I was the one who spoke."

"Asking me to be an Assassin.. Assassin of what?"

"You don't know what I am?"

"... An Elf I guess?"

"I am an underworld assassin. You will help me get something in exchange of this training.."

"Something?"

"You will know soon. Now let's get back to training. Try standing sidewards then shooting at the dummies with one hand."

Chung trained with Ciel for hours. Chung managed to shoot the two targets at the head within 3 seconds without missing.

"_Good. Although you need more training. Watch this."_

Ciel drew his gun blades and shot the two at the same time without even looking properly.

"_How?"_

"Training."

"Can you train me some more?"

"Yes. This is an exchange. So it's okay."

* * *

As the El Gang was busy on their cleanup day of the month, they decided to clean Chung's and Eve's room. While cleaning for a while.. Elsword found Chung's

Destroyer stashed on Eve's clothes.

"_Eh? Aisha come here for a sec." called out Elsword._

"Is this.. Chung's weapon? Why is it with Eve's clothes?"

"She probably found it or Chung gave it to him.. Or maybe..."

"Hmm?"

"Eve kidnapped Chung and placed him in a room so they can make love together!"

"W-What?! You idiot neither of them would do that!"

"Then why both of them are lost?"

"Uh.. I couldn't explain that either.."

"Oh! How about we ask Ara if she saw them?" suggested Aisha.

"Meh. You go. I still have to clean the toilet..."

"Ha! Good thing Rena didn't make me clean the toilet!"

"Rena did that just because you're a girl! She's rude to men!"

"Hmm... What did I just hear?" said Rena while looking impatiently at

Elsword.

"Ah! What I said is... Rena is a beautiful Elf! She is kind and definitely kind to men! And girls as well! Hehe..."

_"Eh... You'll think I'll buy that... Elboy? You better run now..." _said Rena while smiling creepily.

Elsword immediately dashed through Rena and ran outside. While Rena and Aisha was left.

"_Uh.. Sorry about that Rena! I didn't know he would say that." said Aisha._

"No it's okay! He's always like that anyway.. But I bet he's kind and sweet to you... Isn't he? Hehe.."

"W-Wha? Of course not! Elsword is the rudest kid I have ever met!"

"Hehe.. And what you said about asking Ara.. That's a good idea.. Let's try.."

* * *

_"Ara? Are you there? Aisha and I wanted to ask you some questions!"_

"I'm coming!" shouted Ara.

Multiple tripping noises could be heard as Ara was running to the door. Also there were sounds of pain.

Ara finally opened the door with a messed up hair and clothes hanging on the top of her head.

"Uh.. Are you okay?"

"Ah! Yes I am okay!" replied Ara as she took a piece of sandwich from her elbow.

"What did you guys want to ask?" asked Ara.

"We wanted to know if you have met a silver haired girl and.. I mean or.. A blonde boy wielding a gun with cerulean eyes." replied Aisha.

"Hmm.. I don't think so.. I'm sorry.."

"No that's okay! The two of them were gone a month from now." replied Rena sadly.

"I guess we should look for more clues in dungeons?" asked Aisha.

"Oh! I'm always up for dungeons... Although I still can't forget that time I went unconscious in that temple last time.." replied Ara.

"Well then! All of us should visit many dungeons tomorrow together! But not until every room is cleaned!" said Rena, trying to cheer the two up. 

* * *

As Lu was baking Phoru cookies for dinner while heating up some hunted fish, Ciel and Chung came back from training, looking extremely fatigued but not for Ciel, who looked just fine.

"_Welcome! How was your training?"_

_"Uh.. It was.. Fine I guess?" said Chung while looking extremely tired and trying to catch his breath._

"Lu.. What have you cooked for today?" asked Ciel.

"I am baking some Phoru cookies and heating up fish! Would you like some?"

"Yes. I want to taste your cooking."

"But you have tasted my cooking almost every day!"

"All of them are always good! I-I never complained!" Ciel replied.

"Uh.. By the way.. Where's Eve?" asked Chung.

"Oh! she's in your room. Resting I guess."

"I'm going to rest for a while.. Thanks for the dinner in advance.." 

* * *

As Chung opened the door, he saw Eve laying down on the bed, sleeping. But Chung noticed it was her trying to fake her sleep.

He shoved himself on the bed and was about to go to slumber instantly. But then Eve suddenly hugged him.

"_Eh? Eve?"_

"Marsh... Mallows... Rain.. Bows.." said the 'sleep talking' Eve.

"_Eh.. She looks like a cat.. I can't get her off.."_

"Uh.. Eve? Are you awake?"

No reply was given.

"_I guess I'll let it be like this for the meantime.. It's actually... Quite comfortable.."_

Suddenly, Chung's exhaustion was left his body and his heart beating faster, energizing him. 

* * *

Managed to finish this within an hour!

Oh and sorry for not releasing the chapter yesterday just like I promised! I guess I shouldn't make promises for a while.. I suck at them.. lol.

Two reviews and two followers. It's actually quite good! Thank you for your support guys!


End file.
